


May I draw you?

by IdenticallyDifferent



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Short & Sweet, Under 150 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdenticallyDifferent/pseuds/IdenticallyDifferent
Summary: "I would like to draw you, Will."





	

Hannibal and Will sat in front of the glowing fire place, glasses in hand. Hannibal had opted for red wine, and was finishing off his second glassful; Will was on his third scotch.

Neither man felt the need to fill the room from silence, which Will greatly appreciated.

"I would like to draw you, Will."

The empath's hand stilled, his glass raised to his lips. He looked over to the older man who was studying him intensely. Had he heard him correctly? He felt his mouth open, and closed it quickly, deciding to play along with this game. He put his scotch on the table after draining the contents.

"In what position?"

Hannibal cocked his head to the side, considering his answer. "I would have you as you are now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short silly little thing. It was fun to write - I love Will and Hanni! - and i'd be happy to take any requests if anyone has any. :)
> 
> Feel free to comment (including criticism) and point out any mistakes.


End file.
